En el corazón de una hija
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Blancanieves llora sobre la almohada acostada al lado de su madre. Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo con ella.


La almohada blanca se volvía gris halla donde las lagrimas tocaban.

La dueña de las gotas de agua que traían consigo la tristeza y la impotencia no eran de otra mas que de blancanieves. La princesa, única hija y predecesora del rey Magnus, quien acababa de cumplir los siete años de edad mas tristes de su vida. Aunque lo que la pobre no savia, es que los años que sucedieran a este iban a ser peores.

El motivo de sus lagrimas era el estado de su madre, la reina. Hacia tiempo que no se la veía igual y hacia dos meses que había caído rendida ante la enfermedad. Blancanieves no tardo en reaccionar al mal de su madre. Se pasaba los días y las noches con ella.

Los días eran tristes. Ver a su madre en la cama, tan enferma, tan pálida, tan inmóvil, mas indefensa que una muñeca de trapo... No es precisamente la imagen que una niña pequeña debería tener de la mujer que la trajo al mundo. Incontables veces Magnus intento sacar a su hija de la estancia, pero en esos momentos la Blancanieves pizpireta y alegre que solía ser siempre desaparecía todavía mas y le lanzaba a su padre miradas de advertencia mientras se aferraba al cuerpo pálido de su madre.

Lo que mas le dolía a Blanca es que la trataran como una estúpida por ser pequeña.

-Princesa, conocéis ha vuestra madre -le habían dicho varias veces cada vez que veían a la niña con miradas apagadas- ella es valiente, ella es fuerte. Vuestra madre es una reina que a pasado por momentos peores. Si quiere recuperarse, se recuperara.

A la niña casi le salia fuego por la boca cuando oía eso. Nadie es el dueño de su destino, y todos los destinos no valen nada. Eso es lo que había aprendido, a pesar de su corta edad.

Solo William, su amigo desde siempre, la entendía.

-Yo perdi a mi mama una vez -le habia dicho este una vez que fue a visitar a la niña.

Ambos paseaban en el jardín del castillo.

-¿Que se siente?

Blancanieves espera una respuesta mas inteligente por el futuro duque que por cualquier hombre de su padre.

-Te rompes -Blanca lanzo un suspiro. Mitad de tristeza por saber que ella ya estaba rota y mitad de alivio por saber que William era suficientemente amigo suyo por contarle la verdad.- Una mama es irreemplazable, por eso, sus sustitutas no valen nada. Por mucho que intenten ganarnos.

Blanca abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Seria eso cierto? ¿Se atreveria su padre, a quien quería y admiraba, a casarse con otra? La idea mato un poco a la pequeña por dentro y su amigo lo noto.

-¿Crees... -la voz de Blanca sonaba rota, como una rosa que cede al invierno- crees que mi papa osara hacer tal cosa? A olvidarse de mi mama, quiero decir.

-No creo que lo hiciera. -el niño movió los hombros como para quitarle importancia- Se quieren mucho.

La princesa se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, se cubrió su pálido rostro con su melena mas negra que la oscuridad y se quedo así, sin contestar.

El movimiento de sus codos, arriba y abajo, mas el tembleque que atacaba todo su cuerpo fue suficiente para que el niño entendiera que su amiga estaba llorando. De una cosa estaba seguro, el nunca se olvidaría de Blancanieves, de su dulce y querida Blancanieves.

William se acerco a ella y la abrazo, acunándola entre sus brazos. La pequeña no reacciono ante tal gesto.

-¿Saves como esta tu mama?

Un adulto inteligente habría intentado cambiar de tema, pero William savia que Blanca tenia la cabeza llena de pensamientos dedicados al estado de su madre y nada que hiciera para distraerla tendría efecto.

-Se va a morir.

La voz de la niña sonaba tan decidida, tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo que el niño pego un ligero respingo.

-Se que se va a morir, lo soñé.

El niño estiro su pequeño brazo para sacarle las lagrimas de sus ojos para que pudiera ver su expresión. El niño estaba triste, savia que cuando Blanca estaba tan segura de algo, no había que pensarlo, simplemente ocurría.

William soltó a la princesa de sus brazos y escalo por el árbol. Bajo a los pocos segundos, con la agilidad de un mono y una pequeña manzana en su mano. Estaba roja y apetitosa.

Se la extendió a la niña y la dejo caer en el aire hasta las manos de esta.

-Es tan roja como tus labios – le comento, en un tono que en otra ocasión distinta habría sonado divertido.

-Tan roja como la sangre -intento corregirle la niña.

-Muerdela -la invito William en un amago de sonrisa. Ella le miro, interrogante, y el siguió hablando- mi padre me dijo una vez que si pido un deseo mientras muerdo una manzana roja se hará realidad.

La niña vio a su amigo como si lo viera por primera vez y le regalo una sonrisa venenosa, impropia de una niña. El tembló entero por el miedo que le recorrió.

-Pretendes que le pida a esta "todo poderosa" manzana roja que, por favor, mi mama este bien.

No era una pregunta.

-No -el niño bajo la cara, avergonzado y se frotó las manos en un intento por distraerse.- Eso lo intente yo cuando mi mama estaba enferma y no funciono.

Blancanieves se callo, dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo muy estúpido. Había entristecido a su amigo cuando el intentaba ayudarla. Recordó lo que le dijo su madre meses atrás, cuando todavía se tenia en pie:

-Tienes una fortaleza muy grande hija -le dijo la reina, orgullosa mientras señalaba el corazón de la niña- aquí dentro. No la pierdas nunca pues es lo que te convértira en una gran reina en el futuro.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta que por unos segundos había perdido lo que era tan preciado, tanto por su madre, como por ella.

Se concedió a si misma unos segundos para pensar con la mente despejada y después quiso sonreír, pero como no era capaz, abrazo a su amigo.

-Gracias. -le dijo después.

-¿Gracias? ¿Solo por una tonta manzana?

-No, por mucho mas. Por estar conmigo cuando me aburro o estoy triste. Por jugar conmigo y por regalarme cosas tan tontas como esto para que este bien. Gracias William.

Lo dijo todo mientras acariciaba el fruto del árbol con mimo.

-No hay por que darlas, tonta -el niño sonrió y le dio un leve codazo.

-¡Hey, no trates así a tu princesa! - le contesto en tono divertido.

El le contesto enseñándole la lengua y ella empezó a perseguirlo por todo el jardín.

Realmente, William no trataría así a una princesa si no supiera que con eso pudiera consolarla por unos momentos, mucho menos si se trataba de la princesa de su corazón, aunque el fuese demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta todavía de lo que realmente significaba Blanca para el.

En una de las ventanas del castillo, el rey Magnus veía a su hija reír como si de un milagro imposible se tratara. Había hecho esfuerzos titanicos para que la niña saliera de la habitación para tomar un poco el aire. Aunque tenia que reconocer, que si William no hubiese venido, buscando su compañía, no habría conseguido nada.

Su mirada rodó desde la ventana al lecho donde yacía su esposa, a quien le quedaba un suspiro.

El mismo lecho, donde ahora Blanca lloraba en plena noche abrazada a su madre.

-Blanca... -dijo la reina mientras hacia esfuerzos por acariciar el pelo de su niña. Era tan duro saber que no la vería crecer, que no estaría con ella cuando fuese reina, no podría aconsejarla, no podría amarla y ella solo podía llorar la.

La niña se lavo los ojos con las mangas y miro el pálido rostro de su madre. Ella también lo tenia pálido, pero por que había nacido así, era la razón por la que la llamaron Blancanieves. Pero la reina tenia el rostro pálido en una señal de lo poco que le quedaba de vida, mientras que a la princesa le quedaba tanto por vivir.

-Te deseo lo mejor mi pequeña reina. -Blanca empezo a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras- no llores por favor. Ya esta -el rostro de la reina era de total serenidad.- Sangre sobre la nieve, la fortaleza de la hermosa rosa roja que sobrevive al duro invierno.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de la reina. La niña no entendió lo que querían decir, solo entendido que su madre se había ido y no volvería.

Acongojada, abrazo a su madre con mas fuerza, pero no soltó una sola lagrima mas. Estuvo así hasta que se quedo dormida.

Y así las encontraron a ambas a la mañana siguiente, una muerta por fuera y la otra por dentro.


End file.
